


Ballpoint

by carriecmoney



Series: Indirection [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriecmoney/pseuds/carriecmoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Suga wailed and planted his face on the desk, papers fluffing up with the gust of movement. “He wants to get </em>coffee<em>,” he moaned. “I </em>love him.”</p><p>A first encounter involving stick pens, coffeeshops, and Waffle House. Daisuga aside to "Postcard" and "Purcell".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballpoint

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: I just. I love daisuga so much *clenches fist*  
> You probably want to read the iwaoi twoshot first, because this takes place smack in the middle of that timeline.  
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/carriecmoney) [tumblr](http://carriecmoney.tumblr.com)}

From: 865-555-4378  
Hi, is this Daichi? It’s the CRC desk guy  
Mon, Feb 23, 3:28 pm

From: 706-555-1192  
Yes this is daichi, hi  
Mon, Feb 23, 3:31 pm

From: 865-555-4378  
HI!! I’m sorry this is out of the blue but I just got your thing and i love it  
Mon, Feb 23, 3:32 pm

From: 706-555-1192  
Your name’s Suga, right? That what everyone calls you but I dont know what its short for im sorry  
Mon, Feb 23, 3:33 pm

From: 706-555-1192  
You do? It wasnt weird? I thought it could be weird  
Mon, Feb 23, 3:34 pm

From: 865-555-4378  
Well its a little weird but thats why I like it  
Mon, Feb 23, 3:35 pm

From: Suga  
Its really cute actually, thank you!!  
Mon, Feb 23, 3:36 pm

From: *daichi*  
Oh, sure, anytime  
Mon, Feb 23, 3:37 pm

“Yo, Suga? Earth to Suga?”

Suga jerked out of his phone absorption at his coworker snapping in his face. “You’re totally gonna get caught like that, dude.” He jumped and tucked his phone in his lap under the desk, face burning. She laughed. “Man, I’m so glad I covered Andrew’s shift, this is _priceless_.” He buried his face in his hands to hide from her amusement. She pounded him on the back. “It’s okay, Suga, we all have our firsts sometime.”

“ _Stop_ , Courtney, _please_.” He hooked his fingers in his hair, eyes covered by the heels of his hands. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“I can’t believe he’s as much of a nerd as you are.” His phone buzzed in his lap; he jumped to answer it.

From: *daichi*  
So… Wanna get coffee or something sometime  
Mon, Feb 23, 3:38 pm

Suga moaned and planted his face on the desk, papers fluffing up with the gust of movement. “He wants to get _coffee_ ,” he moaned. “I _love him_.”

“You have some seriously low standards.” Plastic rustled by Suga’s ear; he shot up and clamped his hands down over her grabby ones, fingers caught in the pen box. _His_ pen box. She laughed and withdrew, holding her hands up as he clutched his pens close. The ones that his cute gym guy, who had a name and a number now, had picked out for him and left for him _as a present_.

“ _Mine_ ,” he growled.

She just laughed again and dug in the desk drawer for a non-Daichi, non-chewed up pen. “Whatever, man.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “You gonna answer him about coffee or not?” He squeaked and dropped the box to the table to fumble for his phone as Courtney cackled more at him.

From: Suga  
Sounds great!! Starbucks or urban grind? Whens best for you?  
Mon, Feb 23, 3:43 pm

From: *daichi*  
Mornings in general are good, I don’t have class until 12. Im cool with either place  
Mon, Feb 23, 3:43 pm

From: Suga  
Great!! Tomorrow at 11:30ish at urban grind?  
Mon, Feb 23, 3:44 pm

From: *daichi*  
Ill be there :)  
Mon, Feb 23, 3:44 pm

* * *

It was hard, being a gay kid on a college campus. Suga had grown up fluffy, always a touch too feminine and not-white for his Tennessee public school system, but he had been content in his closet with the promise of an escape to higher education on the horizon. Sure, the school that chose him was still in the South, but his new town was one of the top cities in the nation for LGBT things, so it _had_ to be better. And it was, to an extent. He no longer hid in oversized clothes or withheld his offhand comments, but as the unequally-represented female population of his STEM school said, the odds might be good, but the goods were odd. When he did find someone comfortable enough in themselves to be guessably gay, Suga found himself turned away by their… everything else. The first few borderline boys he tried to flirt with sidled away with the awkward laughter he knew all too well from Thanksgiving dinners. And a fellow gay _Asian?_ He would just be a virgin forever.

Of course, his forced celibacy didn’t mean he was blind. His job as a desk clerk for the campus recreation center meant that boys in all stages of fitness, growth, undress, and exertion paraded past him for an easy eyeful. Most were average, a few were horrifying, but there were a precious few favorites that made his days a little brighter - and only one of those had smiled back.

That one was stumbling into the coffee shop five minutes after eleven-thirty the next morning, hair ruffled where it stuck out from under his hat, breathing hard. Suga watched him look around the mismatched armchairs and couches of the behind-campus cafe, phone clutched in his hand, before he found Suga’s back table parking spot. He beamed like he was the star in a goddamn toothpaste commercial, and Suga actually felt his heart stutter in his chest. _Oh_.

Daichi wove through the tiny tables to his spot as he watched, rooted to his chair, coffee searing him through the ceramic he couldn’t release. He halted by Suga’s spot, dropped his backpack, tore his hat off, and just _barely_ laughed, panting. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Goodfine.” Suga coughed and chugged his cappuccino. “I mean, you’re forgiven.” He stood because it seemed right, but Daichi was a little too close and had to step back, almost tripping before Suga caught him by the elbow, and that was their first contact. They laughed, bubbles in Suga’s cappuccino. “I guess we should do proper introductions,” Suga said, smiling. He held out a hand. “Koushi Sugawara.”

Daichi beamed; Suga was going to go blind. “Daichi Sawamura.” He took Suga’s hand, but jerked him in for a quick, bruising hug before releasing him, neck dusted pink. “I- I’m gonna go order something. Coffee.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” Daichi’s eyes flickered over his face for a moment before he spun on his heel and went to the counter, leaving Suga to plop down in his chair and ponder the life choices that led him to this moment. Foam disintegrated in his cup.

A yellow and navy striped hat flopped to the table, closely followed by Daichi, to-go coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other. “So. Koushi, huh?”

Suga laughed, scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah, my grandma back in Japan named me, but it’s kind of weird, so everyone growing up called me Suga, and it stuck.”

“I like both names.” Daichi bit his lip. “Koushi’s something to do with family, right?”

Suga blinked. “Yeah, but…”

Daichi winked. “My roommate’s from over there, so he’s been shoving kanji down my throat since freshman year. You pick up stuff after a while.”

“Oh.” Was the other gym guy his roommate? He thought he had heard them chattering in Japanese before, but it was so loud in the rec center it was hard to tell. “So where are you from, then?”

Daichi shrugged, blowing on his coffee. “A little bit of everything. My mom’s a trainer for the Army, so she’s been stationed all over the place.” He rubbed his temple with the heel of his hand. “North Carolina, Germany, DC for a bit, then Arizona, but she’s been down at Bennings since high school.” He shrugged again with a lopsided smile. “Which is why I’m here.”

God bless Fort Bennings. “That’s a fun trail.” He sipped his cappuccino. “Your dad get dragged around like you?” Daichi looked down and away; Suga’s skin shook cold. “Oh, shoot, I’m sorry, I-”

Daichi shook his head. “No, it’s okay.” He ran a hand through his hair. “He was KIA when I was in middle school, Afghanistan.” Suga pressed two fingers to his mouth. Daichi glanced up and forced a laugh. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to drag the mood down so quick, that’s my bad.” He fiddled with the seam of his cup’s sleeve, picking at the corrugation. Suga took a leap and laid a hand over his fingers. Daichi smiled at him, not the full toothpaste wattage of before, but just as knockout. “I’m fine, Su- Koushi.” He ducked his head on his laugh. “Damn, I dunno what to call you anymore.”

“Suga works, I promise.” He rubbed a thumb over Daichi’s knuckles. “I’m sorry.”

Daichi shrugged. “It happens.” He cleared his throat, lifting his cup to drink from it and slipping out of Suga’s fingers. “So, uh, what about you? Please don’t have any dead parents, too.”

Suga slapped a hand over his ugly snort. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t - no, none of that here.” He swirled the dregs of his cappuccino (now more of a latte) in its wide mug. “No, my parents are happy in a big house with three more of me up in Knoxville and are very much alive.” He paused. “Not that I’m shoving that in your face or anything-”

Daichi cut him off with a chuckle. “Three more of you? Sounds dangerous.”

Suga’s mouth twitched. “We’re on the fire department’s watch list.”

“I should visit sometime.” A beat, then Daichi nearly spilled his coffee in his rush to hide his dark red face in his hands. “Oh, hell, that was too much, wasn’t it? I can’t _believe_ I just _said_ that? I’m moving _way_ too fast, totally uncalled for-”

Suga chewed his cheek and hooked his ankle around Daichi’s under the table. He shut up and peered through his fingers at Suga. “They would love you.”

Daichi heaved a sigh. “Oh, good.”

Suga squirmed, pulse hammering at his temples. “Y’know, if you really wanna move fast…” He leant in closer, Daichi mirroring his actions so their breath intermingled over the polished wood. “I live on west, and my roommates won’t be home until, like, six.”

“Oh.” Daichi’s face was _pricelessly_ magenta. Suga would feel more glee at this if he didn’t know his was, too. “Well, uh, that would, uh, be _great_ , but, uh, I actually have a lecture at twelve, in, uh, space.” He banged his face on the table. “ _Aero_ space, the AE building, _Christ_.”

Suga chuckled, it bubbling out of him without his consent even when he tried to stop it. “Daichi, you’re too much.”

Daichi lifted his face just enough to rest his chin on the table and watch Suga laugh, tilted smile on.”So, I’ve got class until five and RA duty tonight and a test tomorrow,” Daichi said, pressing his cheek to his coffee cup, “but are you free tomorrow night? And right now? And forever? Sorry.”

Suga slipped down to his eye level. “Not sure about forever yet, but tomorrow and right now sound amazing.”

“Good. Great!” He checked his watch - honestly, a college kid with a _real_ watch? “Shit, I gotta go if I don’t wanna be late, it’s all the way across campus-”

“I’ll come!” Suga grinned as Daichi froze with his hat not yet pulled over his red ears. “I’ll walk you, I mean, it’s not like I’ve got anything else to do.”

Daichi smiled his toothpaste smile. “Great. Then maybe we can get the name-and-major stuff out of the way and get to the real stuff. I mean, I know your name, of course, Kou- Suga.” He shoved to his feet with a sigh. “Fuck me.”

Suga chugged his cappuccino remains to avoid _that_ landmine. Daichi shrugged on his backpack and snagged Suga’s coat from the back of his chair to hold it out for him when he was done choking down lukewarm espresso. He turned his face away as he let Daichi help him into it, although his neck totally was giving away his flush. Oh well. He collected his cup and saucer to drop them off at the counter. Daichi buttoned his coat and jumped to get the door for him, leading the way outside, where they could blame the February wind for their red faces and stammering excuses for conversation.

* * *

It was hard to imagine getting over the knowledge that he was getting lucky that night. How do you just _accept_ that in a few hours, unless death, illness, or a rampaging zombie attack from the nearby CDC broke out, he would be doing - _something_ physical with another person? That wasn’t just Susan Pyburn as Audrey in his high school production of _Little Shop of Horrors_? Suga couldn’t do it.

From: *daichi*  
So, you wanna get food tonight? Wherever you want  
Wed, Feb 25, 2:29 pm

From: Suga  
Sure!! What kind?  
Wed, Feb 25, 2:33 pm

From: *daichi*  
No I said you pick, really  
Wed, Feb 25, 2:33 pm

From: Suga  
No I promise you don’t want me to do that it’ll be super lame  
Wed, Feb 25, 2:34 pm

From: *daichi*  
Even if it is I’ll pretend it’s not  
Wed, Feb 25, 2:35 pm

From: Suga  
Charmer. Take me to waffle house  
Wed, Feb 25, 2:37 pm

From: *daichi*  
Okay let’s do it  
Wed, Feb 25, 2:38 pm

From: *daichi*  
You wanna meet there or somewhere else?  
Wed, Feb 25, 2:39 pm

From: Suga  
There is good, unless you’re gonna be by howey at 6  
Wed, Feb 25, 2:40 pm

From: *daichi*  
I can be  
Wed, Feb 25, 2:40 pm

From: *daichi*  
Courtyard at 6 then?  
Wed, Feb 25, 2:41 pm

From: Suga  
Sounds wonderful :)  
Wed, Feb 25, 2:41 pm

Suga was expecting to be the first at one of the rotting wooden benches by the crocuses, since his class got out a few minutes early and he was barely a hundred feet from their meeting courtyard. When he ducked out of the side door with the crowd from his lecture, though, his glance around found his cute, amazing, cheesecake of a hot gym guy sitting on the least rotten bench, face ducked into his soft navy scarf, eyes cast down to his phone. Suga smiled, heartbeat in his ears, and adjusted his backpack on his shoulders, running a hand through his hair (nothing he could do about the color now) before walking over. He stopped a few steps away from a still downturned Daichi, eyes darting over his shoulders filling out his winter coat, unbuttoned to show the almost-dress shirt underneath. He had seen this boy practically shirtless countless times, but the surprise of actual effort took his breath away.

“Hi,” he said, wincing when it came out too loud. Daichi jerked, phone jumping in his hands. He fumbled on the catch, cursing as Suga laughed at him, some of the nervous bubbles popping away.

Daichi hopped to his feet, and he really wasn’t as tall as Suga kept thinking he was. He _really_ had a problem with standing too close, though. Daichi heaved a sigh, breath white in the February air. “Hi.”

Suga straightened Daichi’s coat, brushing down the sides. “So, do you always dress like this, or are you just happy to see me?”

Daichi blinked, looked down. “What? This isn’t-” He tilted his head at Suga, toothpaste smile threatening like false dawn. “Did you seriously think I wear my ratty workout clothes all the time?”

“I doubt there would be any complaints.” He tucked his traitor hands away and pinned them under his backpack straps before they could cause any lasting damage. “I like both versions of you, though.”

The sun rose at dusk. “Well, thank you.” In turn, he ran his hand along the collar of Suga’s leather jacket to even it out, thumb brushing his jaw. Suga shivered. “It’s nice to know you weren’t born with that polo on, either.”

“I wasn’t born with anything on.” Daichi blinked, then burst out laughing, head thrown back as Suga self-destructed before him, pulling the loose collar of his turtleneck over his face to bury his shame. “Can we start this over?” he moaned into wool.

Daichi clapped his upper arm, still laughing. “No, I want to remember that pickup line forever.” Suga moaned louder. Daichi’s hand slid down to squeeze his elbow before falling away. “Come on, let’s go eat, I’m _starving_.”

They fell into step heading towards the campus Waffle House, Daichi with his hands in his pockets, Suga pinning his under his backpack again. “So, what class was that?” Daichi asked after a few moments of silence.

Suga hopped up the three steps out of the courtyard as he answered, “Abstract Algebra. It’s cool, if you’re a math nerd like me.”

Daichi chuckled. “I think my math interest plateaued at Diff EQ, honestly.” He nudged his elbow into Suga’s arm. “I always had a lot of respect for the abstract math guys, of course.”

Suga wrinkled his nose with his grin and elbowed back. “Nice save, smartass.”

“No, really! I never could do it, so it’s really cool that you can.” Suga buried his flush in his turtleneck. “Add it to the list of cool stuff about you, I guess.”

Suga laughed a little, ducking ahead to run down the first flight of steps down to the next courtyard. “That’s hardly cool,” he said to his sweater. Daichi kept pace with him, jumping the last two steps and swinging out by a hold on the railing between them to block Suga’s way, jaw set.

“You’re a really awesome guy, Suga,” he said, all serious and stopping Suga in his tracks. “You shouldn’t undersell yourself like that.”

“Oh.” Suga felt himself smiling, his hands sweating against the vinyl of his backpack. “Well, thank you.” Daichi smiled and turned to lead the way down the stairs, giving Suga a few seconds to recover from _that_ before they drew parallel again at the foot of the concrete staircase, Daichi’s burst of confidence faded away. “Of course, you’re not so bad yourself, Mr. Double Major RA,” Suga joked. “What, concerned the President’s not enough of a role model so you had to fill the void?”

“Funny.” Daichi shrugged. “It’s barely a double major, really, business can be a bit of a joke sometimes. Compared to ME, anyway.”

“Oh really? And why is that?”

They fought about the easiest majors and the hardest courses down and uphill to the Waffle House, the winter sun setting behind them. When Suga had fantasized about what talking to his hot gym guy would be like, he had never considered it would be this easy, this natural, that he would laugh at Suga’s weird jokes or be just as fascinated by him in return. It was kind of really wonderful.

The back booth at the Waffle House was empty when they got in. Their battle over linear algebra got them through ordering and coffee being poured. It came to a lull as Daichi added cream a dash of sugar and Suga spun his black coffee around by the handle, watching Daichi’s face under the halogens. “Daichi.” He looked up, the last drops of cream dripping out of the little plastic cup. “I mean this in the most flattering, least upsetting way possible.” Daichi cocked his head, hat hair flopping - _God_ , he’s cute. “How in the world are you gay?”

Daichi huffed, grinning. “Oh, that? Well, I’m not, really. I’m just into who I’m into.” He blew on his coffee before testing the temperature. “I guess it’s a newer thing I’m trying, but it’s better than my roommate coming for my head every time I avoid a boy I like.” He scratched his scalp. “He gave me so much grief for putting off asking you out, it’s insane.”

Suga shook his hair in front of his eyes. “Is your roommate the guy you go to the gym with a lot?”

Daichi nodded. “Hajime’s a good guy, if a little… blunt, at times.” He laughed. “He’s a really good motivator, though.”

Suga smiled behind his coffee. “I think I need to meet your roommate.”

“Oh, you’ll have to, or he won’t believe that I talked to you without him shackling me to your desk.” Suga snorted, laughed, as Daichi turned red and hid his face in his hands. “Sorry.”

“Glad to know I’m terrifying,” Suga said with a chuckle. “I’m happy to prove you right, if you want.”

“I do want.” Daichi chugged his coffee. “God, I dunno what’s come over me, I’m _never_ like this, hell.”

“I like it.” He fumbled with his feet for Daichi’s, locking them around one of Daichi’s ankles. “It’s really cute.”

Daichi’s mouth opened, closed. “Well, that’s- okay.” Daichi’s other foot hooked around Suga’s - he was playing _footsie_ with a damn Ralph Lauren model. This was the glory that his life had become.

The footsie continued through waffles and bacon, trading roommate stories and sibling stories like the syrup. They ate in record time, even for a Waffle House; Suga snuck his debit card to the waitress when Daichi was in the bathroom just to see his pout when he couldn’t pay. He wasn’t the only one who could be a gentleman.

It was dark and cold outside when they took to the sidewalk. Suga only felt a little shame for hooking his arm through Daichi’s, his backpack an annoyance he couldn’t lose as they kept talking and walking through campus to Daichi’s dorm building, taking their own sweet time. It was a Wednesday, they had class and homework in the morning, but right then, the night hung still and eternal around them.

They raced up the stairs to Daichi’s fourth floor dorm, laughing as the sabotaged each other, banging against the railings and the wall, sparks at every touch. Daichi’s RA door was closed but unlocked. When they stumbled in, high and breathless, the guy sitting on the couch glanced up. Suga bumped into Daichi’s back, fingers snagging in his coat, and propped his chin on his shoulder. “Hi.”

“Hi.” The guy - must be Hajime - raised a scruffy eyebrow at Daichi. “The four-eleven boys stopped by.”

“Did they want anything?” he asked, stepping in further so the door could close behind Suga, still clinging to Daichi’s back. When Hajime was still cute gym guy’s friend, Suga had admired his arms like the rest of the human population, but he was a little too distant, too serious for his taste. At least, compared with Daichi.

“Nothing important.” He shoved to his feet, collecting the papers scattered across the coffee table onto his laptop’s keyboard. “I’m going down to the study room,” he said, sticking the keys waiting by his water bottle in his pocket. “Don’t break anything.” He hefted his laptop into his arms, water bottle loop hanging from two fingers. He nodded at Suga. “I’ll meet you more later, Suga. Have a nice night.” Suga nodded, face on fire.

“Oh - you don’t have to leave, Haj-” But Hajime silenced Daichi with a look. Daichi coughed. “Thanks, man.”

Hajime smiled, tiny, and flicked two fingers out in a salute, wrestling through the door with his armload, lock clicking a moment later and leaving them in silence. Suga heaved a sigh. “Well, you told me he was blunt.”

Daichi barked a laugh, stepping away so he could turn around and take Suga’s hands. “He has a good point.”

Suga’s gut roiled, a tight anticipation clenching around waffles. “Oh. Yes, that he does.” His lips parted, and he watched Daichi’s eyes flick down to them - _fuck_. “It’s really hot in here,” he whispered, scared to break the spell.

“Yep.” Daichi stepped back, leading Suga by the hand to an open door around the corner - a bare bedroom lit orange by the streetlights. Suga dumped his backpack in the corner and shrugged off his jacket, back turned on Daichi for a moment as his fingers fumbled with his rumpled sweater sleeves. He spun on his heel, shaking out his shoulders - Daichi was having trouble with his shirt buttons, lip in his teeth. The tension bled out of Suga, and he breathed a laugh, crossing over to help.

“You’re hopeless,” he whispered, running his hands down the exposed T-shirt, as soft as he could dream. Daichi hissed, then tossed off his dress shirt to the desk behind him. Suga looked up in time for Daichi to surge forward, big cold hands cupping Suga’s face and holding him still as he kissed him hard and rough. Suga squeaked, then flung his arms around Daichi’s neck, mouth opening against Daichi’s, teetering back with the force of Daichi’s attack. His lower back hit something - Daichi’s bed. He crawled up on it backwards, fumbling with it so he could keep his mouth on Daichi’s, heavy hands over his waist, knees, arms, neck, holding his head steady to keep kissing him. His tongue was firm and slippery against Suga’s, which by all accounts should be gross, but it was _hot,_ Suga was going to explode under his sweater. Daichi moaned against him, a shock up Suga’s spine. He locked his ankles behind Daichi’s back as Daichi’s hands ghosted down his body to his waist, cinching him even closer so they were flush together, hips to shoulders - Daichi felt just as hard with muscle as he looked, god _damn_. His hands spread to cover most of Suga’s back over wool, too hot, too hot.

Suga broke away, panting, holding Daichi back by the hair to keep him off. “On’sec.” He tugged at his bunched collar, using his leg-grip on Daichi’s waist as support as he shucked it, bunching and sticking and _in the way_. Daichi’s hands helped, every spot his fingers touched a faraway ember. The sweater popper over his head, and he gasped - right into Daichi’s waiting mouth. A laugh bubbled out, a hiccupy giggle. He tossed his sweater aside and let Daichi pull him in, melting like he had wanted to for _months_ , only their T-shirts separating them now. His jeans were tight and scratchy, but the thought couldn’t take hold in the whitewater crashing through his head. He could only cling on and kiss back.

Suga lost track of time, making out with his toothpaste model on the edge of his bed - he didn’t taste like toothpaste, though, but cheap coffee and heavy syrup. The bed shifted by his hip, angle changing - Daichi was crawling up with him, manhandling him straight on his comforter, Suga’s head on his pillow. His legs fell from their hold as Daichi hovered over him, stealing what little breath was left away.

“That was my first kiss,” he whispered, fingers playing with the hem of Daichi’s shirt.

Daichi _smirked_ over him, bless him, dark eyes lowered. Suga was gonna be sick from how hot this man was. “And was it worth it?” Suga nodded - bigger. Daichi chuckled and ducked in to nudge his chin up with his nose, breath hot on Suga’s bared neck. “That’s crazy, by the way,” he murmured, a jerk away from Suga’s tendon. “You deserve this every hour on the hour.”

“Oh.” He grazed his teeth down the side of Suga’s neck; his breath rattled in his chest. “ _Oh_.”

* * *

Suga woke up early and slow, buried under Daichi’s sheets and Daichi’s blankets and Daichi. His mouth was open on Suga’s shoulder, grown-out buzz sticking up all over, arm and leg flung over Suga to pin him down. It wasn’t a bad position to be in by any means - Suga might still be wearing his shirt and underwear, but Daichi was topless and all the better for it. But. Suga really had to pee. And Daichi was _heavy_ , the twin mattress barely big enough for one of them to begin with. He tried to wriggle out from between the wall and Daichi - a rock and a hard place - without waking him. He didn’t even get his arm off before Daichi stirred, moaning. “Kou?” he rasped, sleep thick. Suga shivered.

“Shh, just going to the bathroom,” he whispered, giving up on being sneaky. “No need to get up.” He brushed a hand over Daichi’s hair, bottlebrush coarse, and extracted himself from his sloth-hold. He crawled over him to jump to the floor, air frigid on his overheated skin. Daichi was barely awake - a glance at his desk clock said it wasn’t even seven. Suga bit his lip and ducked out of his room to the open door for the bathroom, the suite still in the early morning. Hajime’s door was closed - who knew what time he had deemed was an appropriate wait period for them. (Of course, they had crashed before ten, making this the first full night’s sleep Suga had had since July.)

When he came back, Daichi had taken over his vacated spot, bared back to the door and hugging an armful of comforter. Suga slithered in behind him, the return to his body heat as welcome as the soft touch of his skin under Suga’s chilled hands. Daichi shuddered at them; Suga pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, curling up close.

“Morning.” _Grumble_. “Sleep well?” _Grumble-mumble_. “Not a morning person?” _Moan_. “That’s okay, I don’t have class until-” Suga froze. “Oh no.”

Daichi rolled over in stages to face him, squeezing him close again. “No ‘oh no’s allowed before eight,” he mumbled, burying his face in Suga’s neck.

Suga squeaked, squirming, face on fire even as he fought a smile. “I wish, I _wish_ , you slice of cheesecake, but I’ve got homework due at my nine-thirty that I was gonna do last night and- _stop it!_ ” He caved to his laughter, Daichi’s long eyelashes tickling under his chin as he peppered kisses there - he had forgotten to check in the bathroom mirror for hickeys, oops. That was a new thing to think about. He scrabbled at Daichi’s bare torso for a hold as Daichi attacked him, waking up enough to laugh along. “Stop!”

Daichi hummed. “What if I don’ wanna?”

“Then I’ll - I gotta go, Daich, get _off_ -” He jerked when Daichi dug his fingers into his waist to tickle him, chin cracking on Daichi’s scalp. Daichi groaned and rolled back, clutching his head; Suga winced and leant over him, brushing his forehead. “You okay?” Daichi nodded, eyebrows drawn together. Suga bit on his smile, flicking his temple with a fingernail. “That’s what you get.”

Daichi cracked an eye. “Did you call me ‘cheesecake’?”

“Yes.” Suga tapped his nose, cheeks tingling with how long they had been flushed. “It’s what you are.”

“Okay.” He smiled as Suga sat up, legs folded beneath him. “I’ll figure out what you are next time, then.”

“It’s a date.” They looked at each other in the weak morning light slanting in through the blinds, just breathing. “I really need to go, this class is kicking my ass something fierce.”

“Sure.” Daichi trailed a hand up Suga’s thigh to the hem of his boxer briefs, tracing a finger under the elastic. Suga slapped his hand away, and Daichi grinned, sheepish. “Sorry, sugar.” Suga recoiled, teeth gritted - Daichi burst into laughter, head knocking back. “Okay, I get it, no sugar!”

“ _You_ spend a lifetime with the name Suga and see how _you_ like it.” He slipped off the bed to his feet, but paused before ducking in to smack a kiss on Daichi’s mouth, closed against morning breath. He jumped back before Daichi could catch him again, sticking his tongue out at his grabby hands before looking around for his jeans. He found them hanging by a leg from Daichi’s desk chair and hopped into them, glancing over his shoulder to find Daichi watching him. He wrinkled his nose. “Stop it.”

“Nope.” Suga pulled a face - why were his socks dangling from the edge of the trash can? “You don’t have to go _now_ , do you?”

“Yeah, I do.” He tugged his socks on, picking off some lint. “I still gotta change, and shower, and probably eat something if I’ve got time, and I hate this class but there’s no way imma let it beat me up anymore.” His sweater was - _under_ the bed? How? “Wish I could stay, really.”

A hand brushed over his hair while he was crouched down. He bit his tongue, eyes wide as he stared at the plastic tub of clothes shoved under the lofted bed. “If you have to.”

“You’re a menace,” he growled, tangling himself in his sweater as he pulled it on too fast. “I’m leaving.”

“Okay.” He helped Suga straighten his sweater out, tugging a sleeve out from where it was caught in a twist. “I’ll walk you out.”

Suga rolled down his collar, answering his toothpaste smile with one of his own. “I’d like that.”


End file.
